Guardian Megatron
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - Another sequel to 'Children of Megatron.'  Ellie is in trouble! Megatron is her only hope.  Can he do what is necessary to save his little one?


_**Disclaimer:** Transformers is owned by Hasbro. No infringement is intended or implied. No financial gain has been received. Original character of Ellie is my intellectual property._

**A/N:**_ This is one of the passages that has been floating around in my head from one of the full length sequels to 'Children of Megatron.' Not titled as of yet. Plan on placing it after TF4, as soon as I have seen the movie. Reviews/questions appreciated._

Guardian Megatron

He was taking this shift himself. Not only because he needed Soundwave to finish up something else, but also because he just wanted to see his little one. Just to make sure she was safe and happy.

"No! Let me go! Bum . . ." he heard her screaming. When her screams were cut off so quickly, he leapt into action.

Megatron roared through the sky in his Cybertronian jet form, zeroing in on where her screams had originated. Circling above to get a complete picture of what was happening, he saw Ellie's relaxing form being carried out back to a waiting SUV and the Autobot scout racing out of the parking lot two buildings over. He wouldn't reach her before they were back into traffic.

Diving down, he transformed just as he was about crash into the alley and crushed the front end of the vehicle. Its engine died with a shrill whine of metal on metal. The men in the vehicle pulled out handguns and started shooting at him through the windshield. He ignored the bullets as if they were nothing more than gnats buzzing around his torso.

Casually, he ripped the roof off the vehicle with one clawed hand and reached in for his girl. He ignored the sound of the Autobot scout transforming behind him as his attention was riveted to his daughter; his scans indicated she was no longer breathing and her heart was beginning to labor.

"Tend to them," he said as he frantically searched the internet for some way to help.

Anaphylaxis, he diagnosed. It was the only thing that made sense of her symptoms; swelling throat and tongue, rash developing along her neck and her exposed midriff. He found the only two ways to treat it were with an epinephrine injection, which he didn't have, and maintaining an open airway with something called intubation.

Megatron accessed his transformation protocols and partially transformed his finger into a hollow tube. Praying to Primus that he didn't hurt her worse, he forced her jaws apart and pushed his hollow finger down her throat. Instantly, she took a deep breath and started to breathe more regularly, but her heart was still struggling, missing beats and slowing.

"What did they give her?" he demanded of the driver.

Fearfully, he grabbed a vial from the backseat and showed it to the huge robot. It said sodium pentothal on the label.

Another quick search of the internet revealed it was commonly called truth serum, and was often used to stop a heart during lethal injection.

"If she dies, human scum, so do each of you, and whoever else happens to be with you at the time.

"Where is your medic right now?" Megatron turned to the smaller mech.

"Bowling Air Force Base. Western most hangar," Bumblebee answered.

"Tell him I'm bringing her in. They gave her sodium pentothal and she is suffering from anaphylaxis," he said as he deployed his flight deck and took off.

"I should have never let her go in there alone," Bumblebee cursed himself as he sent the message to Ratchet.

The whole way to the base, he talked to his daughter; "You have saved me yet again little one. It was you who destroyed the imposter that was inhabiting my body, calling himself Galvatron, and you who taught me it was safe to love another being again. Please, Ellie. Please don't send me back to that cold, lonely, empty place again. Fight. Fight to live and come back to your Papatron. Fight for your dad and your Elliebots and the rest of the beings who love you."

He was growing concerned as her heartbeat seemed to slow and struggle even more the closer he got her to help. Then, it stopped. Alarmed, he halted midflight and landed in an empty high school football stadium. He had to get her heart started again. Frantically, he pushed on her chest to try and get it to beat, careful to not crush her. It didn't work and she stopped breathing.

"No," he whispered as he fell to his knees. "No!" he roared in denial. Instinctively, he brought his daughter to his chest and opened his chest plates. "I won't let you go Ellie," he whispered again as he forced his spark into the lifeless body in his hand.

Her body jumped with the power of the electrical surge, but remained still. He forced another jolt into her frame, and was rewarded with a bright blue arc returning to his spark. His scans of her vitals indicated her heart was beating again, but her pulse was weak and erratic.

Quickly, he took to the air and resumed his course. He saw the Autobots and their human allies mobilized at his approach. He zeroed in on the bright green medic and landed as close as he dared.

"Keep her airway open Megatron," Ratchet was instructing as he ran the medi scan over her. "Lay her on the stretcher so we can get at her."

Mutely, Megatron sunk to his knees to follow his instructions and she began to stabilize with the work of the humans under Ratchet's supervision.

"Give her the epi in the glute since she doesn't have leg muscles, prepare to intubate when Megatron removes his finger from her airway, prepare the adrenaline," he directed.

"Okay Megatron. You can have your finger back," he instructed.

"Are you certain?" Megatron was unsure.

"Yes. We have an intubation tube right here to take over from you if her airway is still collapsed. You did good," he complimented.

Looking at the color slowly returning to his daughter's face, Megatron removed the tube that was saving his daughter's life.

"She has an airway," the human by her head told Ratchet. "But her heart rate is irregular. Pulse is weak and erratic."

"Give her the adrenaline," he ordered.

Megatron watched as they brutally shoved a long, thick needle with an automatic plunger into her chest then quickly pulled it out.

"That got it," said the human happily. "Heart rate is returning to normal. I think she's going to be fine."

"Take her to the med bay," Ratchet ordered. Wordlessly, he looked at Megatron, still on his knees. The mighty leader of the Deceptacons watched after the human as she was wheeled away.

Not knowing what to say, he turned and followed his patient into the hangar.


End file.
